


The Catch

by Belle_Evans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Character of Color, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Evans/pseuds/Belle_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is fine with it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I am trying to finish the final part of Redux before Civil War comes out and this happened. 
> 
> In theory this could come happen maybe around/after the part of the Civil War trailer where Sam and Steve go to tell James he's in the crosshairs. Maybe after Civil Wars comes out, I'll do a proper Sam/Steve fic.

He knows he's a catch. He's a good guy, a war hero with a solid job. And that was before he volunteered to take down the HYDRA infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. That definitely adds shine. Not that he needed it. 

He wonders if it happens the other way around. If it **ever** happens the other way around. He's seen it first hand, so he expects no, but a man can dream. It's not about ego. His is healthy. It's not about that, but if one more person...

Of course this person is really the only one who actually has the right. The history. James Buchanan Barnes. He isn't about to refer to a grown man as Bucky. That's ridiculous. Even Steve can't make it sound not ridiculous. James Buchanan Barnes gives him the up and down and over that's he's gotten from just about everyone who is not an Avenger. Or Peggy Carter. Civilians, the press, random government officials. Fortunately, he's able to keep the bigger picture in focus or it would be...

What he and Steve have is solid and real. It's why so many strangers are in their business. After the mess with S.H.I.E.L.D., there was a profound need for transparency. For honesty. He's not sure it should extend to his personal life in this way, but Steve already belonged to the public more or less. And now he does too, more or less. Steve thought it was best to put everything in the open. He has a hard time saying no to Steve. He thinks it's the smile, maybe the eyelashes. Or the overall goodness.

He allows James Buchanan Barnes the **_you?_** look that he's been accustomed to getting from people when they first find out that he and Steve are more than the Cap and Falcon to each other. That they aren't sharing living quarters just because Steve's apartment was trashed. The look from James Buchanan Barnes has a more complicated texture than the others. He wonders if there is a shovel talk coming. In the 40s was it called a shovel talk? There must have been some equivalent. Whatever it was James Buchanan Barnes is the only one truly qualified to give it. Even if he doesn't fully know it. 

Steve's hand is a firm possessive weight at the nape of his neck. Everyone thinks they **can** imagine, but the man in front of him is the only one who will ever know what it's like to become what Steve has become, to come back the way Steve came back. The loss of what could have been and what was supposed to be. James Buchanan Barnes will always share a part of Steve he never will. It's a weird life that requires you to be sympathetic and accommodating to a man who tried to kill you. He would be lying if he said he was completely fine with it. 

Barnes is done giving him the look. His steady gaze shifts to Steve, gives what looks like a tiny nod of his head. When his gaze shifts back, he extends his hand.

“It's good to meet you Sam,” he says quietly. Eyes flickering back to Steve for just a moment. “Thank you.”

“You too, James,”


End file.
